


no. 28

by petitepeach



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepeach/pseuds/petitepeach
Summary: for the prompt -"marry me?"





	no. 28

“It’s cute that we’re doing this,” Lucas says, searching through the displayed sandwiches wrapped in plastic, frowning when he can’t find something.

Eliott shifts their basket to his other arm, the box of strawberries and bottle of wine and block of cheese all squishing together with the motion. It’s cold in the supermarket, the particular type of artificial, overpowering cold that can only come from the air conditioning supermarkets like to blast all August long.

“You think it’s what?” He asks, not because he missed what Lucas said, but because he kind of wants to hear it again, the way he always does whenever Lucas says something sweet without thinking about it.

But maybe Lucas is becoming wise to his ways, because he just rolls his eyes and inspects a loaf of bread wrapped in brown paper. “I said what I said.” He picks up the loaf and slides it into the basket, under the crook of Eliott’s arm. “They don’t have the sandwich I like so I guess we’re being stereotypically Parisian today.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Lucas draws away from him, but not before he stands on his toes to press a quick kiss to Eliott’s cheek. “It’s cute,” he whispers into Eliott’s ear. “It’s romantic. I like it.”

It is romantic, actually. That’s why Eliott planned it. An afternoon picnic in the park by La Petite Ceinture, where he and Lucas can lounge in the golden sun and drink wine right from the bottle and feed each other strawberries and enjoy being young and in love, not thinking about anything else.

Eliott had wanted to do something the moment Lucas came home late from his final-term placement on Thursday, looking so tired and worn out that Eliott had nearly carried him to their bed.

 _They did say the last year would be the hardest_ , Lucas had mumbled into Eliott’s shoulder that night. _But I really had no idea._

Eliott kissed his forehead. _You’ll be done soon._

_Not unless I die first. Go to vet school, they said. It’ll be fun, they said._

_I don’t think anyone said it would be fun._

_Shut up._

And while things at the gallery hadn’t been too stressful lately, Eliott knows they’re going to start preparing for a big show next month that will have him working late most nights as well.

The point is, life is happening around them, all the time, and Eliott believes there’s nothing more important than making them both stop every once in a while, and just _be_.

Be together. Be in love. Be…

(It’s possible Eliott has another motive for this weekend outing, possible there’s a reason why he picked the place where they had their first kiss. It’s possible there’s a ring burning a hole through the pocket of his jeans.)

“Do we need anything else?” Lucas asks, wandering slowly out of the produce section, hand trailing over a pile of oranges, fingers dancing across their brightly-coloured skins. Eliott wants to kiss his fingertips, wants to see if they’ll taste like citrus.

“Uh,” he says instead, looking back down at his basket. “Not unless there was anything you wanted.”

“Hm. I think I want a bag of chips.”

“Sure.”

He trails behind Lucas as he peruses the chip options, content to just stare, to smile when Lucas gets excited at a certain flavour.

“ _Fuck yes_ , they never have this one in stock.”

 _He’s so cute_ , Eliott thinks, still smiling, not saying anything. Then Lucas turns to Eliott with a mega-watt smile and Eliott amends his own thought. _He’s so beautiful._ And. _I’m the luckiest bastard in the universe_. And. _I want to marry him_.

Eliott had plans. He really did. He was going to wait until sunset, until the sky was an oil spill of orange and pink and red and purple, until he absolutely couldn’t wait anymore. He was going to get on one knee, in the middle of the park and say, _Lucas? Will you marry me?_

Because Eliott is romantic. He always has been. And while Lucas likes to act like he’s not, Eliott knows he is too.

So, Eliott had plans, and those plans did not involve standing in the snack aisle of a Parisian grocery store and leaning against the rack of chocolate bars and watching Lucas coming towards him with a bag of chips in hand and saying,

“Marry me.”

Everything stops. Lucas drops the bag of chips. It’s deathly silent, Eliott suddenly fully aware of the girl a few feet down aisle, who’s staring at them with a hand over her mouth.

Lucas opens and closes his mouth a few times. When he speaks, his voice is rough. “What?”

Eliott is panicking, slightly. He had planned a big romantic gesture because he wanted Lucas to know for sure that he was making the right choice with picking Eliott, that Eliott was going to treat him right and love him like no one else would ever love him. He doesn’t think the gesture carries the same romantic gravitas when it’s said under fluorescent lights with linoleum tiles squeaking under his sneakers.

“I…” He starts. Stops.

Lucas’s eyes have never been so big or so blue. Fuck oceans, Eliott is shipwrecked inside them.

“Did you just…”

“I, uh…”

Lucas suddenly snaps into action, pointing a finger at Eliott. “You can’t take it back!”

It’s Eliott’s turn to pause. “What?”

“Do you mean that?” He catches a tremble on the edge of Lucas’s voice. Eliott realizes the finger Lucas is pointing at him is shaking. “Eliott. Do you mean that?”

And, well, yeah. “Yeah.” Eliott swallows. He sets his basket down carefully on the ground. “Fuck,” he whispers, then laughs at himself, because _fuck_ , “I was going to wait to ask you. I had this whole plan, with the picnic and the sunset and me getting down on one—”

“ _Eliott_.” Lucas’s hand is at the base of this throat. He looks like he’s about to collapse.

“I love you,” Eliott says helplessly. “I’m so in love with you, Lucas. I have been ever since we met, honestly, and I always think I can’t love you more, you know? But then you always surprise me.” Eliott’s voice catches. “You keep surprising me.”

“Eliott.” Lucas’s voice is softer, and Eliott can see a tear trailing down his cheek.

“So,” Eliott says, taking a step forward. “I want to ask you, because you have to know, Lucas, we belong together. We were made for each other.”

Lucas mouths the word _soulmates_. His shoulders heave with every breath.

“Soulmates,” Eliott agrees, and he decides fuck it, he’ll do it anyway, he gets down on one knee and presents the ring to Lucas, holding it up in the palm of his hand. “You’re my best friend. You’re the love of my life. Lucas, you’re _everything_.” Eliott can feel his own tears building, and he blinks because he just needs to get this out, he needs to. “Will you marry me?”

It takes less than a second for Lucas to barrel into him on the ground, Eliott nearly falling backward from the collision, just managing to stay upright on his knees.

Lucas is mumbling _yes, yes, yes, yes_ into Eliott’s neck. His shoulders are shaking. _yes, Eliott, in every universe._

There’s such a rush of happiness that runs through Eliott’s body, such relief, that he feels lightheaded with it.

Lucas’s hand is resting on Eliott’s chest. Eliott gently picks it up and slides the ring onto his finger.

It fits perfectly.

“Fuck,” Lucas sniffles, staring down at it. “ _Fuck_ , I love you.”

Eliott holds his face in his hands, wipes his tears with his thumbs. “I love you too.”

“We’re gonna get married.” Lucas is still crying, so much that he’s become a bit snotty, breaths still hitching, and Eliott literally doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful.

“Yeah,” he laughs, pressing their foreheads together. “We are.”

They’re interrupted by a burst of applause, both of them turning to see the girl still standing there, sobbing, filming them on her phone, and a small crowd gathered behind her, some of the people wiping their eyes with their sleeves, some of them cheering.

“Oh my god,” Lucas giggles, pressing his face into Eliott’s chest.

Eliott smiles, rubbing his hands down Lucas’s back. “Sorry,” he says. “Didn’t mean for that to be so public.”

“Are you kidding?” Lucas pulls back with wide eyes. “That was so fucking romantic. I need to get that video from that girl, Eliott. I’m posting it _everywhere_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> as always, you come find me on tumblr [@lepetitepeach](https://lepetitepeach.tumblr.com)


End file.
